bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Captain against Captain, a Mt. Myōbu Spar
Sitting within the dōjō, sessions were closed for the day and the residents of the dōjō were conversing. At the head of the group was Hyōsube who was quietly enjoying some tea, with both Kirikī Shihōin next to him. At the left of Hyōsube was Rey Remolino. "How come no classes today?" Rey asked. He wasn't used to the dōjō being so quiet. "Think of this... as a personal day" Kirikī said through the bandages around her face. Quickly tossing her arms up in the air, she fell back and proceeded to doze off. "She's right Rey, why don't you go work on that garden of yours" Hyōsube said, placing his tea down. He watched contently as Rey pondered such a leisurely activity. "Fine then" Rey said. "If you need me, you'll know where to find me" Rey stated as he left the room. Hyōsube shifted attention back at Kirikī who was asleep on the floor. "I guess I'll go train" Hyōsube said, taking the rest of his tea like a shot and proceeding out of the room. Exiting the dōjō, Hyōsube looked out onto the training field and all of its glory. A man wearing a hooded black cloak finally reaches the summit of Mt. Myōbu, having been on the road for quite some time. Despite the long journey he was looking forward to meeting who had established a training dōjō in such an isolated and far away place. The hooded man thinks to himself, "It has been a long time since I’ve trained in a dojo, makes me think of the time when I was just starting out as an apprentice swordsman, those were simpler times, I was so young, full of hope". After reaching the end of his journey, he sits down on the ground and takes a short rest before making his way towards the entrance of the Dojo. Upon reaching the entrance of the dojo, he stands before a large gate, with statues on both sides. "Whoever made this gate must surely have unique tastes", the man ponders while looking at the unique structure in front of him. He proceeds to make his way inside, past the gates. As Hyōsube stood, looking pridefully at the training fields of his dōjō, a figure came into sight. Curious to the man's reasoning for coming to the Kogoshūi Dōjō. "You there, what business do you have here?" asked Hyōsube. He wasn't going to assume the worst from this man right away. "I mean you no harm stranger, I simply came here to meet the person in charge of this Dojo. My name is Saigo Murakami, and I am traveling swordsman", he answered the question and took of his cloak. Easing his tension, Hyōsube out stretched a hand to the man and said "If thats so, welcome to the Kogoshūi Dōjō. He proceeded to bow to the man and when he lifted himself back up said "Are you here for a challenge then?" Hyōsube asked. "I heard about the rumors of a special training Dojo located at the top of Mt. Myōbu. So I decided to come here, have look at the Dojo and meet with the Master. I wanted to know if the rumors about the Master being a former Captain was true or not." Saigo said. Smirking as the two clashed, Hyōsube channeled the entire Shunkiri aura through his Zanpakutō. "His spiritual energy is gonna come back soon..." Hyōsube thought. The sheer aura of Shunkiri was enough to even cut at Saigo, from behind his blade. The electrical current discharged, creating a pillar of energy around the two. Leaping out of the pillar, Hyōsube looked back. Surely Saigo's spiritual energy had returned now, making contact with him all the more dangerous. "Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shihō...Utsusemi" Hyōsube announced. As Saigo sliced through a mere "clone" of Hyōsube, Hyōsube darted forward. With Saigo's back to Hyōsube, Hyōsube jutted his blade forward, aiming to pierce through Saigo. Hyōsube nodded and said "At one point I was." He hesitated for a few moments before placing a hand in front of his face. "But thats history now". He turned back to the door and said "If thats all you wanted to know, then I'll be taking my leave" Hyōsube said. He hated bringing up his past for some strange reason, probably due to the guilt he had for leaving his closest allies. "It seems you don’t like talking about the past to much...but believe me I can sympathize. I know how it feels to leave behind everything you worked for, everyone you ever cared about." "Because I too was a Captain at one point in my life and due to circumstances beyond my control, I had to leave everything and everyone I cared about, including my daughter. This is one of the reasons why I came here to meet with you." Saigo continued to explain his reasons with a sad look on his face. "And your other reasons for coming here?" Hyōsube asked. His care to sympathize with the other former Captain wasn't present. "The other reason is to ask you whether or not you regret leaving your life in the Soul Society behind". Saigo looked on and waited to hear what Hyosube was going to say. His answer would determine outcome of this discussion. Hyōsube wasn't sure how to answer. He left the Soul Society on his own will to train, in hopes of becoming stronger. Because he left, his Lieutenant would become subjected to the effects of and would be exiled from the Soul Society. So yes, Hyōsube regretted his actions... but he wasn't about to voice his regret. "I have an idea Saigo" Hyōsube said, unsheathing his Zanpakutō. "Lets have a little spar, shall we?" he asked. "I win, you leave and don't come back.. you win and I give you my answer" Hyōsube said. "I see".... Saigo wasn't surprised by Hyosube's answer; maybe he was expecting something like this to happen. "Well then if that is your answer, I have no choice but to accept your request, do we battle right here or do you have some other place in mind". Saigo asked before taking out his weapon. Hyōsube nodded his head at the training field he took pride in. "This field, If your ready I am also" Hyōsube said. He began to walk towards one end of the circle and pointed his blade up. "Here are the rules" Hyōsube began to state. "No Bankai, No Attempts at Taking a Life... this is only a challenge, and finally lets make this fun" Hyōsube said, giving a smirk with the last criteria. "Well this should be entertaining", said Saigo with a confident look on his face. He then reached into his cloak and pulled out a small kunai like weapon. "I hope you don’t mind, but I’ll be playing with this for a little while, its name is Karasu". "Karasu is a neat little weapon, so it should be good enough for now". He pointed the kunai towards his opponent and said, "Alright then...... let’s get this started Hyosube". Gripping the handle of his Zanpakutō tightly, Hyōsube smirked before disappearing. Appearing behind Saigo, Hyōsube announced "Usugiri Style #4: Hoko" as he went for the strike. Before the technique could strike a vital area, Saigo quickly turned around and knocked the zanpakuto away with his right hand. He then used his spiritual pressure to counter attack; Saigo made a fist with his left hand while holding onto Karasu, and with a simple jab pushed his opponent back. "Don't underestimate me" Hyōsube said as he landed on his feet. Flash stepping to his blade, he kicked it up and jumped into the air. "Usugiri Style# 74: Kusagama" Hyōsube said, getting low to the floor. Darting towards Saigo, he quickly sliced at Saigo's feet, attempting to knock the man down a notch. Before the floor could collapse from the resulting attack, Saigo quickly jumped into the air and without wasting a single moment charged towards Hyosube with the intent of striking him down. He tightly held Karasu in one hand and with a single swipe tore the very ground he was standing on apart. "Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shihō... Utsuemi" Hyōsube announced. As Saigo sliced through the "clone" of Hyōsube, Hyōsube appeared at Saigo's back. "My speed far surpasses your own" he announced, stabbing through Saigo's abdomen. What Hyosube stabbed through was nothing more than a blurred after image; Saigo used his incredible speed to dodge the attack and quickly move away from his opponent. After dodging the attack he landed on the ground, and looked up to see the figure standing above him. "It’s been a while since I’ve had a good fight like this, but judging from the look on his face, I can honestly say he has a lot more to offer", Saigo pondered on as he was analysing the opponent. "Sorry to disappoint you but it’s going to take more than a cheap parlour trick to take me down, we can keep on dodging each other’s attacks all day long but if you really want me to step up my A-game then you’re going to have to do better than that". He held Karasu in front of him and poured his spiritual energy into it, a white spiritual aura surround the Kunai, which then took the shape of a long white blade. "If I use it like this, I’ll be able to clash evenly with his Zanpakuto", Saigo thought to himself while strengthening Karasu with his spiritual energy. "I know this for a fact, the moment he sees an opening he is going to strike hard and fast, I’ll have to keep up my guard", Saigo looked on as he was waiting for his opponents response. With a strong pull, Hyōsube removed his Zanpakutō from Saigo's abdomen and leaped back. Pointing the Zanpakutō at Saigo, Hyōsube began to speak. "Your breaking my beloved field Saigo... I can't have that" Hyōsube said. "Hadō #73, Twin Lotus Blue Fire, Crash Down!" Hyōsube called as he swiped his blade forward. Sending a spiraling blast of light blue Kidō towards Saigo, he smirked as his kidō flew through the air. As the blast of Kido made its way towards Saigo, he tightly held Karasu in his right hand and pointed the bladed end of the Kunai towards the light blue energy. "I am not sure if this is going to work, but I have to at least try", upon contact, Karasu absorbed the blue energy into its being. Saigo suffered from after effect of the absorption; as his right hand was slightly burned. "I see..... so this is the result of absorbing a level 70 Kido head on, Kyosube didn’t use the full incantation, so it was at its minimum level, I can’t use Karasu to directly absorb such a high level Hado, it’s too dangerous". "Luckily I was prepared and was able to minimize the damage to my hand by using my spiritual aura on it before Karasu absorbed Sōren Sōkatsui". Saigo used Shunpo to get behind Hyosube, and with a palm thrust from his left hand blasted his opponent right into the ground. Hitting the ground, Hyōsube turned his head and saw Saigo behind him. "My chance!" he thought. Using his Zanpakutō as a kick stand, Hyōsube spun upward and kicked Saigo directly in the chest, knocking him back. Saigo recovered from the attack and immediately went on the offensive. He then charged towards his opponent with Karasu in his left hand, and as soon as he was within Hyosube's reach, Saigo used Shunpo to disappear from sight. He then appeared behind Hyosube, and with a single swipe, attacks his opponent on the back. After the slashing attack connected, Saigo once again used Shunpo to move away from Hyosube to make some distance between them. Gripping his small wound, Hyōsube smirked at Saigo. "Gonna need more then a kunai to take me down" Hyōsube said. Raising his Zanpakutō, he leaped at Saigo and clashed against Karasu. "Shunkiri!" Hyōsube called, electrical energy pouring from his arms and blade. "That kunai absorbed my Kidō...but even Shunkiri is to much for it" he called, attempting to overload the kunai's ability. As his Kunai clashed with Hyosube’s blade, a powerful surge of electrical spiritual energy started to emanate from the blade. What incredible spiritual power, "if I don’t do something soon it will shred me into pieces", Saigo said to himself, while fending off the powerful attack. "If this keeps up, Karasu won’t last much longer", as Saigo pondered on, the energy from the Shunkiri attack started to spread over his cloak, and within a few seconds it shredded his cloak into pieces. In that moment, spiritual energy started to emanate from Saigo’s body, which then took the form of a potent purple aura around him. Using his immense physical strength, Saigo pushed Hyosube’s Shukiri attack back. Saigo then used his spiritual aura to disperse the remaining amount of Kido that latched onto his body from the Shunkiri technique. Despite fending off the powerful attack, Karasu on the other hand wasn’t strong enough to take on the full fury of the technique, and as a result broke into two pieces. "I have to say Hyosube that was quite a powerful attack; I didn’t think you were capable of something like that. But I have dealt with a similar technique in the past, you used raw pressured Kido to increase your attack power, this technique is similar to Shunko. Something only used by the Corps Commander of the Executive Militia". "I am not going to pry any further, but I have to say you did a great job in breaking my kunai in two, well not that it matters since I have a few more back at home". But I have to ask you, were you seriously trying to kill me, if it was anyone else they would have surly lost their arm. If I remember correctly you said that this was a challenge, and was just for fun. Judging from your actions, I am starting to doubt your words", Saigo said while looking at his opponent. "You are not anyone else Saigo, I can tell just by locking swords with you that you have surpassed that of Captain level... your spiritual pressure alone is astonishing" Hyōsube said. He took a few steps, and pulled his Zanpakutō from the ground and aimed it at Saigo. "I merely am trying to keep up" Hyōsube said, lunging at Saigo. Saigo’s body was surrounded by the spiritual aura, since Karasu was no longer of use to him, he decided to use his spiritual power as a means to defend from Hyosube’s attack. As his opponent lunged towards him, Saigo did not waste any time and quickly went on the offensive. Once again using an open palm thrust, he smashed his opponent with spiritual pressure, the force from the pressure attack alone is strong enough to send an opponent flying and cause sufficient damage. "Heh, my point exactly" Hyōsube said, lifting his head from the ground. "I should have enough power to do damage with another Shunkiri" Hyōsube thought, lifting himself up. Using Shunpō, Hyōsube appeared up in the air. "Shunkiri!" he called, his electrical aura surrounding him. Plummeting down towards Saigo, Hyōsube shot his elbow forward, attempting to strike down hard onto his foe. "So this is it, Hyosube, your last desperate attempt", Saigo said while looking at his opponent who was plummeting down towards him. "Alright then", Saigo took on a defensive stance and charged his spiritual aura, ready to take the effects of the Shunkiri head on. As Hyosube’s elbow connected with Saigo’s hands, the resulting clash of spiritual energy created a powerful shockwave that permeated throughout the area. Saigo grabbed onto Hyosube’s elbow; the force of the attack was strong enough to break the ground beneath his feet. With all his might Saigo hurled Hyosube several yards away. Flying through the air, Hyōsube quickly grabbed control of his soar. Landing on his feet, Hyōsube began to skid back several feet before stopping. "Gotcha..." he said. Shunkiri's aura was still present in the area and began to crackle around Saigo. "That attack was merely an attempt to trap you" Hyōsube said, raising his Zanpakuto. "Snare and Engulf, Momoyo..." Hyōsube said calmly. Energy surrounded Hyōsube as his Zanpakutō changed shape. His spiritual aura was quite devastating, on par with that of Saigo's own now. Locking eyes with Saigo, Hyōsube swiped horizontally at Saigo. "Kōsoku..." he announced. A band of light surrounded Saigo. Leaping into the air, Hyōsube aimed down Momoyo and smirked. "Kōsoku!" he called once more. Slicing vertically towards Saigo. Another band of light shaped vertically around Saigo. As the restraints took place, Hyōsube appeared in front of Saigo with his use of Flash Steps. "Fū..." Hyōsube said, tapping the butt of his Zanpakutō to Saigo's head. "Oh my, this quite the predicament I am in, you really got me there didn’t you Hyosube", Saigo said with a smile despite being restrained. "Finally you called out that Zanpakuto for yours, Momoyo is it, a very nice name for a Zanpakuto. Judging from all these restraints, I am guessing that all of my spiritual energy has been locked away for a while". Saigo sliently looked on, curious as to how his opponent would take advantage of this situation. Curious to what this green light was, Hyōsube overlooked it and turned an eye, uncaring of what came next. "Momoyo can no longer cut, but now that my spiritual powers have been heightened... Shunkiri is back in commission" Hyōsube said. Electrical energy poured around him as well as Momoyo. "An arm wouldn't be... too much of a lose, I guess" Hyōsube said. Lifting Momoyo, Hyōsube went to slice off the arm of Saigo. As Hyosube charged towards him, Saigo used his immense strength to free himself from the restrains of Kōsoku". No longer confined to Hyosube’s technique, Saigo quickly drew his Zanpakuto and went on the defensivee. Saigo attempted to block the Shukiri with nothing more than his Zanpakuto and sheer strength, hoping to redirect the attack. Saio's Zanpakuto and Hyosube's Shunkiri clashed against one another. As the blades clashed, Hyōsube called out "Don't underestimate Shunkiri!". The static from Shunkiri around Hyōsube began to explode around Hyōsube and Saigo, enveloping the two in what appeared to be a cloud of black spiritual energy. From within, a loud boom escaped, creating an even larger dust cloud. Enveloping the entire area in a cloud of dust, Hyōsube leaped up through the top of the cloud with a smirk on his face. Floating mid-air, Hyōsube began to pant heavily. The attack had not only shattered his entire arm, but had burned his skin badly. He was confident the attack had done some damage to Saigo, as his spiritual energy was surely returning at the very moment these thoughts ran through his head. As the two blades clashed, Saigo could feel the overwhelming effects of the Shunkiri, the attacks changed from static surges of electricity into a huge cloud of black spiritual energy, than enveloped the entire area. Moments after Hyosube leaped into the air, a bright flash of light radiated from within the cloud, this light intensified into a huge burst of spiritual energy which completely eradicated the black cloud. Once the two surges of spiritual energy dissipated, Saigo emerged from within, holding on to his Zanpakuto, he looked towards Hyosube realizing that this was more than just a spar; this man was genuinely trying to kill him. His spiritual energy had returned and was ready to clash blades with his opponent once again, if only his spiritual energy had returned a few seconds earlier, he could have reduced the damage he received from the Shunkiri. His right hand had suffered from first degree burns, Saigo chose to ignore his injury, and he shifted his Zanpakuto from his right hand to his left. "I am impressed Hyosube, not only did you manage to injure my right hand, but you also proved that your Shunkiri wouldn’t be as effective as it was if you hadn’t sealed off my spiritual powers. I hope you understand that anything your try from here on would be utterly pointless, as I’ve countered every single one of your attacks". "I don’t know what you’re trying to prove by taking such extreme measures, I didn’t come here for a full scale war, my original intention was to ask you a few simple questions, that was all. But you insisted on a sparring match, so I obliged, curious as to see what a renowned Dojo trainer was capable off". "So now I ask, where do we go from here, everything else from here on out will depend on the answer you give me". Despite his love for battle and conflict, Saigo was not a madman nor a barbarian, fighting someone without a cause was just meaningless and hollow. "Whether or not you wanted a war, you came to my dojo seeking information. This is the requirement for those who seek such talk with me. You also point out the measures I'm taking with my attacks, but you have yet to realize that this is nothing but Passion... I expected a little more from you... a man with such power" Hyōsube said. "Believe me there is more to my power than meets the eye, because of your stipulations I haven't been fighting with my full strength, not that I wasn't enjoying our little spar before it turned sour" Saigo said. Hyōsube leaned in and gave Saigo a smirk. "This fight never went sour Saigo-sama, your just quite the strong opponent. I adjust my own skills according to my opponents, I'm highly adept at this... if you want to defeat me, you must first limit yourself" Hyōsube said. "For this is the way of Kiri-otoshi!" he called. "Limits exist only in the mind Hyosube, in order to grow one must surpass and go beyond them", Saigo said. "Well I suppose I should be grateful for the chance of fighting against someone of Captain Rank, I guess we’ll be going on a little bit longer before the we reach the conclusion of this fight". "You should be more excited" Hyōsube said, lunging towards Saigo with his Zanpakutō. A small dose of spiritual energy coated the edge of his blade. As his feet lifted off the ground, the spiritual energy explode outward around him in an almost angelic pattern. As their blades clashed, Saigo countered by pushing Hyosube back with nothing more than brute strength and his zanpakuto. This battle has gone far enough, it’s about time I take my opponent seriously, Saigo realized that Hyosube would not back down, and it was pointless to continue fighting with only half his strength, he was prepared to go all out. Category:Zaraikou Category:Hohenheim of Light